As computerized systems have increased in popularity, so have the range of applications that incorporate computational technology. Computational technology now extends across a broad range of applications, including a wide range of productivity and entertainment software. Indeed, computational technology and related software can now be found in a wide range of generic applications that are suited for many environments, as well as fairly industry-specific software.
One such industry that has employed specific types of software and other computational technology increasingly over the past few years is that related to building and/or architectural design. In particular, architects and interior designers (“or designers”) use a wide range of computer-aided design (CAD) software or building information (BIM) software (i.e., “architectural design software applications”) for designing the aesthetic as well as functional aspects of a given residential or commercial space. For example, a designer might use a CAD or BIM program to design a building or part of a building, and then utilize drawings or other information from that program to order or manufacture building components.
One particular benefit that is offered by modern CAD and BIM software is the ability to see a three-dimensional rendering of an architectural design. This can provide tremendous value to designers and/or clients who wish to visualize a design before starting the actual building process. For example, in at least one conventional system, a user may be able to view on a computer screen a completely rendered office building. The user may be able to navigate within the three-dimensional renderings such that the user can view different perspectives and locations throughout the design.
While three-dimensional renderings can provide a user with a general idea regarding a final product, conventional three-dimensional renderings suffer from several shortcomings. For example, navigation of conventional three-dimensional renderings can be cumbersome as a user tries to achieve particular views of various features. Additionally, conventional systems may not be able to portray a true scale of a finished product. For example, a user's view of a conventional three-dimensional rendering on a computer screen may fall short of conveying a full appreciation for the scale of a particular feature or design.
Accordingly, there are a number of problems in the art that can be addressed.